Taming the Chris
by blade77706555
Summary: Based of of Taming the Shrew and 10 things I hate about You. Henry Jr. is in love with Bianca, but she isn't aloud to date until her older brother Chris does which is a challenge and that's where Wyatt comes in.ChrisXWyatt. Full summary inside. please rea
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**Hey guys I know this might not be the kind of story you would expect to see, but read it and tell me what you think.**

**I don't know if this is going to be a magic fic or not so tell me what you guys think. I know it might not seem like it now, but it will be centered around Wyatt and Chris.**

**Full Summary:** Chris isn't Wyatt's brother in this fic. Henry Jr is a new student at Hyde High School. Its because of his cousin Wyatt always getting in trouble that he had to move back to California from Texas. Henry really starts to hate the school until he meets a beautiful girl named Bianca. Henry really wants to ask her out on a date, but there is one problem. Bianca has an older brother named Chris who is a shrew and their dad said that until Chris starts dating Bianca can't either. Henry really starts to give up hope until he has the best idea. What if he hooks Chris up with Wyatt. Would Wyatt be able to tame the shrew?

* * *

It was another day at Hyde High School. The school was swarming with teenagers like ants on an ant pile. Hyde was a nice school to go to. The people were nice and the environment was perfect. The principle was even laid back herself. She might have been old, but the students there could pull anything on her since she was just a push over and she let lots of things slide saying that 'they're teenagers'.

Joining that school today will be Henry Jr. Mitchell. Henry Jr. is just now returning back to his home town in San Francisco. For five years now Henry's family had moved away to Texas because his father, Henry Mitchell Sr, had gotten a job there as a Texas ranger. It had paid a lot more than his normal job did so when he went down there as a temporary, he decided that he wanted to stay there and moved his family down there with him.

Henry Jr. really never liked Texas too much. It was hot, humid, and most people who lived there had a bad accent to which he couldn't understand. He was so glad to return back to California because in Texas he had no friends since he really never got along with anyone down there. They all hated him and said that he was a nerd, which he might have been, but he felt that was no reason why he should have gotten picked on the way he did.

The only reason why they're back is because of his cousin, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, who gets himself into trouble more than anyone in the family. Wyatt just got released on prohibition for assault with a deadly weapon on another person. Wyatt's story was that the guy was annoying him so he had every right to beat the shit out of him. Wyatt's mother, Piper Halliwell, had to call Henry and Paige from where the were to come help Wyatt out of this. Henry was able to get Wyatt prohibition because he's worked as a cop for so long and all the judges know of him because of his good work. That was a big favor from the judge. There was one catch to it. Henry had to be his prohibition officer. Which brings them to why they had to move back to California.

Unfortunately for Henry that would mean his no good cousin would be returning to school, which is the same school that he's going to now. Why did his family have to move so close to the Halliwell manor. Things were really starting to go from bad to worse.

The young Mitchell pulled up to the school. It looked so different from his old school back in Texas. It was really going to take some getting use to. When he got out of his car he got so many awkward stares. For some reason just a lot of people were looking at him. Was it because he was new? Or maybe it was because he didn't look like he was from California. Henry Jr. ran out of the house so fast that he picked up the first shoes that he found, which were boots and they weren't something that you would usually find people wearing in California. Henry shook his head at his stupidity. As much as he didn't want to be late for his first class, he should have at least took the time to look for some proper shoes that would make him fit in with the school.

Henry took one deep breath and started making his way up to the school hoping on everything that his first day was going to be okay. Something was telling him that this day wasn't going to be good at all especially since he's what they call in Texas a 'newbie'.

As he continued to walk he caught sight of a girl who had nice brown hair. She was the most beautiful thing he's seen since he's been at this school. He skin looked nice and smooth and he really wanted to go talk to her, but unfortunately she was with a friend. Next thing he knew he saw the girl waving at him, and it nearly made his heart melt. He felt like he could float to heaven. A girl like that never waves at a guy like him. He was so distracted by the girl that he wasn't watching where he was going, and sure enough that cost him as bumped into another guy, which was the biggest mistake he could do on his first day.

The guy retaliated and turned around to the young Mitchell saying, "hey punk, watch where you're going."

"Sorry," Henry said a little scared. He didn't want to get into a fight on his first day, especially with a guy who looked like he was very popular. Henry had to admit the guy looked pretty handsome and he could probably get any girl he wanted. The better thing to do was trying to get on the man's good side if he could.

"You better be sorry," the guy said as he walked off with his friends muttering things about Henry as he left.

Henry shook his head and walked off. This was the beginning of a long day. So far he's gotten stairs from people, had a beautiful girl wave at him, and now he's already made an enemy and the funny thing about it is that he doesn't even know the guys name and right now he doesn't care to know his name. Right now the only person he wants to know the name of is that girl who was smiling at him earlier. Gosh she was so beautiful. Henry is just hoping that he has a class with the girl. That would really turn his day from bad to the best day in his life.

The bell rung letting the students know that class was going to start soon. Henry quickly made his way over to the principle's office to get his schedule. Along the way he bumped into a few people, but none of them were as mean as that one guy who he had at first encountered. Finally making it to the principle's office, he saw that she was so distracted by what she was doing on the computer that she didn't seem to notice him at all.

Henry knocked on the the door even though it was already opened. He was just trying to get her attention. "Umm...hello," he said.

The principle immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at the boy in front of her. "Oh hi," she smiled. "Can I help you," she asked polietly.

"Yes...I'm new..and I was wondering where I can get my schedule," he asked very nervously. The principle wasn't what he expected her to be. Especially at her age. She seemed a little too nice. He expected an old person, and thats what he got, but he expected her to be meaner. Like she would have a ruler in her hand and be hitting the students with it to get to class. Things in California were really starting to look a whole lot different than they did in Texas.

"Can I please have your name," the woman asked.

"Its..Mitchell...Henry Mitchell," the young man answered. Though the lady was being very nice, she still looked very intimidating. Henry was waiting for t he woman to turn and just start yelling at him for no reason, because there had to at least be something wrong with this woman.

"Yes, Mr. Mitchell," she smiled as she went through some papers until she found the one that she was looking for. "Here's your schedule and I hope you enjoy it here at Hyde High School, have a good day," she said handing him the paper and waited until he was all the way out of the door till she went back to typing on her computer.

Henry looked down at his schedule. So far it didn't look too different from the schedule he had at his old school. So far things are going okay right now since the principle is nice and all and he's only made one enemy. Henry finally found his first classroom. He knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in and disturb the class. He waited for the teacher to come and answer the door.

The teacher was a bald black man. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't fat. He looked kind of young to be a teacher, but looks can be deceiving. The teacher took his schedule from him and looked at it to make sure the guy was in the right class.

"Henry Mitchell," he said confirming the student's name that was standing in front of him.

"Yes sir," the Henry answered him very politely.

"Good to meet you, I'm Mr. Johnson, your Health teacher," he said holding out his hand for Henry to shake.

"Hello Mr. Johnson," Henry said taking his hand to shake.

"Alright class this here is Mr. Henry Mitchell make him feel welcomed," the teacher said going back to the front of the classroom. "Mr. Mitchell can you please take a seat next to Timothy over there," he pointed at an empty desk.

Henry nodded and did as he was told and went and took his seat next to a guy that looked to be about seventeen or even eighteen. Henry was only seventeen and a junior, but he had nearly forgot that Health class was a mixed class composed of people from all grades. This was going to be interesting to see since he saw that same guy who had given him an attitude about bumping into him was in this class. Unfortunately the girl he wanted to be in this class wasn't here.

"So, I'm Tim," the guy sitting next to him said introducing himself. "You new here," he asked.

"What was your first clue," Henry replied being a smart ass.

"My bad," Tim backed off. "I guess the new kid has some attitude in him already," Tim pointed out.

Henry had just realized what he said. He really wasn't trying to be mean, but his day wasn't going as he hoped it would even though it was okay, but it wasn't as good as he wished for. "Look, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to snap its just all this moving and stuff has really got me," Henry explained. "Yeah as you know I'm Henry and its good to meet you Tim."

"Same here," Tim said accepting his apology. "So where'd you move from," he asked.

"Texas," Henry was ashamed to answer.

Tim shook his head. "Should have known," he replied.

"What makes you say that," the young Mitchell asked.

Tim pointed down to Henry's feet. "If you haven't noticed already, you're wearing boots and we really don't wear boots up here in California," he pointed out. It didn't take a genius to figure out that California wasn't a place for farming, so why was the guy wearing boots. There was only one excuse for it, and that would mean that he's from the south.

Henry sighed seeing as his boots were so obvious. He was really going to get teased about this the whole day in school. "Yeah I was in a hurry to get to school so I really wasn't thinking about what shoes I was wearing this morning," Henry told his now best friend.

Tim nodded at what the guy said. "Its understandable, but just make sure you don't do it again or else the seniors will pound your ass," Tim warned

"Thanks," Henry said very thankfully that he had someone who was showing him the ropes. He then saw the guy from earlier raising his hand to answer a question that a teacher was asking. Henry really wanted to shoot the guy right now for being so mean to him. "Asshole," Henry whispered.

"Hey," Tim said thinking that Henry was talking about him.

"Not you, the guy raising his hand," Henry replied. "He thinks he such a bad ass and so hot, but he wouldn't last one day in Texas."

Tim just laughed. He really didn't get along with the guy either. "Yeah his name is Alexander Webber," he told Henry. "He's a complete asshole, but you might want to stay away from him, because he will get his friends to jump your ass."

"I ain't scared," Henry shrugged. "When I lived in Texas I got jumped just about everyday," Henry stated.

"Yeah well this is California, so you might want to watch who you're talking to," Tim said.

"Yes Mr. Webber would you please tell me the difference between a man and a woman," Mr. Johnson asked acknowledging the man who had raised his hand. Mr. Johnson was hoping on everything that he wasn't going to get a smart answer out of him. He waited for anyone else to raise there hand, but since Alexander was the only person who raised his hand he had no choice but to call on him.

"Well Mr. Johnson," Alexander started with his arrogant attitude. "Its obvious that a man has a penis and a woman has a vagina," he smiled. "What other difference is there than that," he said making all his friends around him laugh. Alexander really had to love himself with all that he brought to the class. What could he say.

Alexander was a guy who really thought a lot of himself. He could get any girl he wanted. His parents were richer than anyone in the whole school, and just about everyone in the school admired him and liked him even if he didn't like them. It was like he was on top of the world, but he did have one problem and one enemy that would always seem to spoil his party.

A young brunette started grinding his teeth together really ticked off about what the man. This guy was not a fan of Alexander and if he could he would kill him right now on the spot, but the law bans killing in California, even if the person really deserves it.

"You see, this is why women are so much better than man," the brunette spoke out causing all of the guys to stop laughing. "You guys are assholes and a disgrace to mankind alone. Grow the fuck up and act like you have some balls. Oh wait I'm sorry, thats too much to ask from a man because all you guys care about is yourselves and that's it. If it were up to you guys then we would still be stuck in caves and I don't know why its always man who is the head of the household. Gosh you guys make me sick with just your presence," he lectured.

"Aww...is the little Perry grumpy because he has no boyfriend," Alexander teased the guy in a squeaky voice.

"Wow, did someone not hit puberty yet, oh I forgot the doctor cut off your balls at birth, along with your face," Chris spat back at guy.

"Why I ought to," Alexander said jumping up, but he friends quickly grabbed a hold of him and held him back.

Mr. Johnson watched as the fight went on. He shook his head. This was the fifth time this week this has happened, but he's use to it by now, and he's also use to saying these words. "Mr. Perry, office now!" he ordered.

The brunette just rolled his eyes and gathered up his things and stood up. "Should have figured that I was going to be the one who gets in trouble since I'm always the one who gets it when Alexander acts like a dumb ass," the guy muttered under his breath. "Oh and Mr. Johnson, you're so bald that I can see my reflection in your head," he said before he walked out of class leaving the teacher to feel the top of his head.

Mr. Johnson just stood there and looked at his head in a mirror that he pulled out of his pocket. He really didn't think he looked that baled. Was he really that baled or was the young Perry trying to get under his skin

Henry was really confused. Even though he's been to Texas, he's never seen someone with an attitude like that. It was like no other. Henry really couldn't even find a word to describe it. "Wow what was that all about," Henry asked.

"Oh that, its nothing," Tim shook his head. "Don't worry about it. This happens just about everyday," Tim stated.

"Who's that guy he just sent to the office," Henry asked anxious to know the guy's name. He knew from the argument that his last name was Perry, but he wanted to know what his first name was.

"That was Christopher Perry," Tim told his friend. "Yeah, he's a shrew."

"A what?" Henry asked.

"A shrew," Tim repeated. "You know, he hasn't had a date with a guy or a girl, because he's too needy and he demands a lot and well he's not really a nice guy so yeah, you might want to stay away from him because will kick you right in the ball."

"Trust me I will be staying as far away from him as I can," Henry said as the bell rung.

Both boys quickly gathered up their things and prepared to go to their next class, but they both knew that they had to stop by their lockers before they went. Henry and Tim walked side by side to their lockers not really saying anything until they actually reached the lockers which were right next to each other ironically.

"So you finding it okay here," Tim asked.

"Yeah, its not Texas, but hey anything is better than Texas," Henry smirked. Right then he saw the girl from earlier walking right by smiling at him again like she had been this morning. Things seemed to go in slow motion for awhile. This time she had a few friends with her. All Henry could do was look on as the person he liked walked by. If she didn't have all her friends around her, he would have went up and talked to her. "That's her," Henry said pointing to the girl.

"That's who," Tim questioned.

"That's the girl who was so nice to me this morning," he pointed out. "If only I could work up enough courage to ask her on a date," Henry wished. "Do you think she would go out with me," he asked his best friend.

"I wouldn't go after her if I were you," Tim said quickly looking away.

"Why not," Henry asked.

"That's Chris' younger sister, Bianca, and she might be nice, but if you go out with Bianca you're going to have to put up with a lot from Chris and I really don't think its worth it if you ask me," Tim pointed out. "Plus you've got some competition with Alexander since he's been dreading to go out with her for years now, but Chris has stopped him every time," Tim explained.

Once Henry heard that, he really thought about if it was worth all of that just to get date with Bianca. Maybe it was or it wasn't. He would just have to see.

All of a sudden all the students started getting up against the lockers and pretending like they were doing something at a locker. This behavior really started to strike Henry's eye. He didn't know why every was jumping on a locker like it was going to protect them from something.

"Hey what's going on," Henry asked his friend.

"Oh no, he's coming," Tim said.

"Who's coming," Henry asked.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Tim answered. Henry started to look down the hallway, but was pulled back up against the locker by Tim. "Don't look," Tim warned. "If you even look at the guy, he will beat your ass," Tim warned.

Henry shrugged at what he said. "Wyatt wouldn't hurt me," Henry said. "I'm his cousin and my father is his prohibition officer," he stated.

"You really want to take that risk," Tim questioned.

Henry thought about it for a second. Wyatt might be his cousin, but that wouldn't stop him from hurting him at school. The blond did have a reputation to keep up and he knows that Wyatt's reputation is more important than his family so Henry knew that he better not try to challenge Wyatt on this and do what his best friend said. Henry quickly went back to digging in his locker and pretended to dig in his locker.

Wyatt soon came by. Everyone was up against the lockers, making a path way for him to walk just like he wanted. It felt so good to have everyone afraid of you because you've sent so many kids to the hospital, Wyatt was thinking to himself. This time Wyatt saw that he didn't have anyone in his path, so there wasn't going to be any trouble today. Usually there is always one person, but luckily there wasn't. As Wyatt continued to walk by he got a glimpse of his cousin. To his surprise his cousin wasn't standing in his way. Oh well, why would he beat his cousin today when he could get him another day.

Once Wyatt was out of sight, the whole school resumed what they were doing. "Wow, you guys are all that afraid of Wyatt," Henry asked.

"You would be too, if you saw what he did to all those other guys who pissed him off," Tim pointed out.

"Well I haven't seen what he's done, I only hear about it just about everyday of my life," Henry sighed.

"Then you should be use to it," Tim laughed. "Come on, lets get to class before we're late and we get detention."

* * *

I know this chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but this is only a prologue and I want to know what you guys think before I start another one.

So if you would be so kind to hit the review button and tell me what you think of my story.

Thank you and any questions please ask because I know this chapter might not be all that clear


	2. Time to tame the shrew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**hello guys. I know I didn't leave you much to go on in the last chapter so I'm writting a whole lot more in this one and trust me this is long. Its the longet chapter I've ever written. So please review even if its constructive critisism. Please don't just add it to your favorites or alert list and not review because I really did work hard on this chapter**

**By the way its not just going to be Henry Jr.'s point of view. The only reason why its that way now is because of 10 things I hate about you. If you've seen it, you'd know why I started it with that, but as the story goes more and more it will start to be more of just Wyatt and Chris.**

**Btw I'm still wondering if you guys think this should be a magic fic. Please let me know.**

* * *

It was finally the end of school. So far Henry Jr. has only made one friend on his first day and that was Tim. He sat with Tim and his friends at lunch, but Henry really didn't talk that much so it was pretty hard for him to make friends with the guys he was sitting with, even though they all seemed to be some pretty cool guys, but Henry just couldn't find it to speak. He was the new kid on the block so it would be in his best interest to keep silent a lot. At least that's what he thinks will help him get along with the people at this school better.

As far a he remembers, he has first, third, fifth, and seventh period with Tim, which is a good thing, because at least he will have someone to show him the ropes and he won't be alone in all of his classes. Tim has been the best friend to Henry that he could ever ask for. He's taken him under his wing despite the enemy that Tim has made. Henry just wishes there were more people like Henry out there to help out the new kids.

Henry had split up with Tim to go to his car. Today has been pretty much okay for him. At least he's only made one enemy. It could have been worse. The whole school could have been his enemy, but lucky for him, he actually gets along with a few people. Things at this school might not be so bad after all.

As Henry made his way out to his car he caught sight of Bianca. She was just standing there by herself on the sidewalk as cars passed her by. In the young Mitchell's mind, he was really debating whether he should go over there and talk to her. It was worth a shot. What's the worst thing that could happen besides her telling him no. Then Henry started to think about her older brother. The shrew of the school. What would he do if he saw Henry talking to her. Henry really didn't want to think about it, but then again, Henry has no problem with Chris so why would he have a problem with him talking to Bianca.

The new kid took in one deep breath. "Here goes nothing," he said as he made his way up to where Bianca was standing. Slowly he walked up to her. His heart was pounding each step he took, and he was sweating more and more the closer he got to her. This was almost like a dream come true. He was finally able to talk to a girl who he's wanted to talk to all day, and there is nothing that is standing in his way.

Bianca heard steps coming up behind her and she slowly turned around. She smiled and then waved at the person coming towards her. Not many people really talk to her since she's the sister of the shrew. Most people think that she's just as bad until they get to know her. That's when they find out that she's a very nice person instead of the evil demon of the school like her brother.

Henry nearly fainted when he saw the girl smiling and waving at him. Was Bianca Perry really waving at him. The day keeps getting better and better as it goes on for him. The Mitchell continued to make his way over to the girl of his dreams until all of a sudden his dreams turned into his worst nightmare. Alex walked right past him and wrapped his arm around Bianca's shoulder. Henry couldn't believe it. She wasn't waving at him. She was waving at the guy behind him. How could he have been so stupid. A guy like him could never get a girl like Bianca. He really wasn't good enough. Without even taking another look at her, Henry made his way over to his car.

"Bianca, how you doing," Alex asked.

"Fine I guess," she shrugged as she looked to see the guy who she waved at walk to his car. She really thought he was going to come and talk to her. At least that's why she waved at him. He must not like her after all like she thought he did. All day he's been giving her the look and well she thought he was kind of cute, even though he was a new kid. The younger Perry still wanted to get a chance to know him before her brother stepped in, but oh well. Maybe next time she can catch him.

"So Bianca, you know I was hoping that maybe you'd be free for catching a movie on Friday night," Alex asked. He's really been wanting to date Bianca. She was the only girl he hasn't screwed that all the guys dig, and this is his chance and he's taking it.

"Well uh...," Bianca was thinking to herself. She really didn't have a liking for this guy, but at least he was able to work the courage to ask her on a date. Besides, its not everyday that she gets asked out by a guy on the football team, and it would be stupid of her not to take it. This might be the only date she can get for a long time because of her brother and him chasing all the guys away from her, plus her dad not really letting her date, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him, and she wants to have a date before she graduates high school so maybe this is her chance. If she goes out on a date with him, maybe she can get other guys to start asking her out, and maybe she can get that one guy to notice her and work up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. "Sure, I'm free Friday night and I would love to go to a movie," she smiled at Alex.

Alex just smiled. He was going to score big time. The football player kept calm for now, but inside his head he was cheering like a cheer leader. This was what was going to make him go down in history with all the other football players in the school.

"So I'll pick you up at eight," he confirmed.

Before the girl could answer she found someone answering for her. "Sorry, but she's not going on any dates with you," Christopher Perry said as he pulled up in his car next to where his sister and his worst enemy was standing. Chris really has some history with Alex that he really never talks about, but ever since Alex has done what he did to Chris, all the elder Perry wants to do is make his life a living hell, and that's what he's been doing so far.

Alex angrily shook his head. It seems as though every time he tries to go out with a girl, Christopher Perry always gets in his way. He shouldn't have been surprised this time though, because he was asking out the Perry's sister, but still. Its hard for him to get a date when Chris tries his best to scare all of his dates away.

"Hey Chris, how about you beat it, I was talking to your sister not you," Alex growled at the elder Perry.

"Yeah well like I said Bianca won't be going on any dates with you so how about you back off Alex," Chris warned him.

The younger Perry stood there and watched as her brother and the football player argued over her. Never once did they ask her what she wanted to do. All those two were doing was arguing and they didn't even notice that she was there. Does anyone seem to notice that she's around anymore, because they all think they can speak for her.

"Look Chris," Bianca jumped in the fight wanting to make her presence known. "I'll go on a date with whomever and whenever I want to," she stated. "You're not my mother and you don't decide who I can and can not date. You know I'm really getting sick and tired of you always interfering with my love life," she added on thinking about all the times she hasn't been aloud to date because of her older brother Chris.

Chris just shrugged off what his sister said. He knows that she normally doesn't talk to him like that unless she's in front of their parents or another guy. Usually Bianca has no backbone around her brother because she's afraid of him. That's all she's trying to do in front of this guy is show that she has some backbone.

"Bianca get in the car," Chris demanded his older sister. He really didn't feel like arguing with her in front of Alex, even though he knows that he'd win very easily, but still. He hated to argue with his sister in public. It made him look like he had no control over her and he was suppose to be the eldest.

"No," she said crossing her arms.

"I said get in the car," Chris gritted through his teeth.

"I think the girl has made her choice, now beat it," Alex said.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time, sis, get in the car," the brother repeated, but saw no movement from his younger sister. "Alright, fine, we'll just see what dad has to say about you staying after school with a guy that you don't know very well," Chris said making it sound like the worst thing she could ever do.

"You wouldn't," Bianca said.

"Do you really want to stay here and find out," Chris asked his younger sister. He really wasn't going to tell, but he had to find some way to get her in the car. Chris would never tell on his younger sister no matter what she did. Even if she was pregnant. He'd actually keep the secret from his parents longer than she would. Right now he's only trying to protect her even though it doesn't seem like it. He knows how Alex is and knows what his plans for his sister is and he's not going to let that happen, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to prevent it.

The girl took one more look at her brother and muttered 'I hate you' and then looked back at Alex. "I'm sorry, Alex I've got to go, but see you around," she smiled as she got in the car with her brother, who she really despised right now. As they drove off Bianca found herself waving to him outside of her window.

Alex just gridded his teeth together seeing as Chris has yet again stopped him from going out with the another girl. He knows though that someday he's going to get Chris back for all of it though. Even all of the times he's embarrassed him in class. Till then Alex just shook his head and made his way to his car.

The first few minutes of the car ride with the brother and sister were very silent. They both wanted to say something to each other, but neither of them could work up the courage to speak. Both of them wanted the other to speak so they could start yelling at them without any warning, because they were the one who spoke first.

Really getting tired of all the silence Bianca couldn't hold it in any longer. If she did she was really going to explode. "Why the hell did you do that?!" she shouted at her brother. "It seems that every time a guy asks me out you have to come along and ruin it! No wonder why you don't ever get asked out or never will be asked out! You're such a pain in everyone's ass!" She scolded her brother still not even half way done saying what she wanted, but her brother quickly jumped in before she could say another word.

"Shut up Bianca!" Chris exclaimed at his sister. "You think just because you're sixteen you know everything about guys, but you don't know anything," the brunette pointed out to his sister. "If you did, you'd know that Alex is only trying to get into your pants. He doesn't give a damn about you, and once he has his way with you, he'll dump you like yesterday's trash," Chris stated. Right now Chris felt like the parent, but if that's what he has to do to protect his older sister then that's what he's going to do.

"Oh my gosh, you're just jealous," the sister replied. "He was going to ask me out, and you can't find anyone to go out with you, because you're such a damn shrew" she hissed at him. The girl really didn't mean it, but she was just trying to hurt her brother for stopping her from having a date with the most popular guy in the school. A shot like that only comes once in a life time and she just blew it. Or her brother blew it for her.

That really hurt Chris, but he made sure to show no emotion. He just wishes that his sister will see that all he's doing is trying to protect her, but so far she thinks he's trying to make her life a living hell. Why was he cursed like this.

Nothing was said on the rest of the way home. Chris had just had about all he could take and he didn't want to here anymore and neither did Bianca. They both couldn't wait till next year when Chris goes away to college where neither of them will have to deal with each other again. That's going to be the best thing that's ever happened to the both of them, even though the parental units might not like Chris' decision about where he wants to go away to college at.

Once they pulled in the driveway the girl quickly got out of the car and stormed into the house. Chris wasn't too far behind her shaking his head. Bianca took no time in throwing her backpack on the couch and angrily sitting on it.

Mr. Perry heard his daughter coming through the door and it didn't sound like she was in a good mood. He then saw his eldest come take a seat in the living room on the couch that was the farthest away from where Bianca was sitting. To Mr. Perry it looked like the two had just had an argument. He knew he better go find out what's going on or else dinner tonight is going to be silent and long, and that's the last thing he wants after coming home from a hard day at work.

"Hey kids," Mr. Perry greeted as he walked in. "How was school?" The father of two said trying to make conversation with his kids.

"Oh school it was great," Bianca replied sarcastically. "Except for the part when Chris over here came and ruined my chance at a date with the most popular guy in school," the daughter told her father getting more and more angry the more she thought about it.

"Oh my gosh Bi, that guy didn't give a damn about you," Chris said once again. "Like I said he was only trying to get into your pants like most men try to do."

"Christopher, watch your language," the father was quick to scold his son. "And Bianca, what have I told you about dating," he reminder his youngest. "No dating until you're eighteen. Boys are only going to get into your way and your mom and I want you to have a successful career, and I really can't see you doing that with all these guys in your way," he lectured.

"Aw come on dad," Bianca complained. "Every girl in high school is dating except for me, and that's not fair," she pleaded her case. Even Bianca's best friend had a boyfriend and her enemies did too. Bianca was the only girl in her group of friends that didn't have a boyfriend. All because of which she was not aloud to date.

"That's not true sweetie, your brother doesn't date and he's number one in his class," Mr. Perry stated proudly.

He loved bragging about his eldest and being able to say that he was number one to all of his friends. That makes him look like a good father, but if he doesn't keep Bianca on track he knows all of that is going to go down the drain. That's why he sees what his son is doing so he's trying to put Bianca on that same track as her older brother. He doesn't want her to be just like her brother, but he does want her to pick up some of his same characteristics.

"Dad that's because he's the shrew of the school," the girl told her father.

The father of two tilted his head to the side. "Come again," he asked not knowing what a shrew was. He hasn't even heard of that word and he's heard some pretty strange words in his life time. This word sounded pretty interesting.

"You know a shrew, a scolding, nagging bad tempered person who's too needy and very evil," Bianca explained. "He will never get a date with anyone because he's too much to handle and no guy or girl would want to go out with him even if you paid them money."

"Hey, I resent that," Chris defended himself. "I'm not a shrew. I just don't have time or the patience to date. Dating is a waste of time and it gets in the way of all my studies and me going to college. Plus all men are deceiving, treacherous, malicious, scumbags who only want one thing and that's to get in your pants. If you're not good looking enough then they don't want you. If you are good looking they just screw you and dump you like you didn't exist. Then to make matters worse, depending on who you sleep with, you get called the school slut. I'd rather have the reputation of the school shrew than the school slut," the eldest of two had lectured. Hopefully someone would be able to respect his opinion about dating. He knows his dad doesn't. The only reason why he says he does is because he doesn't want his little sister dating, which is perfectly fine with Chris since he really doesn't like the person who wants to date his sister.

Chris and Alex always had so much tension in between them. No one ever seemed to know why, but Chris sure did. It went all the way back to ninth grade when Chris had first come out of the closet about being bisexual. Back then Alex was his best friend. Or at least Chris thought he was. It all turned out that Alex was bisexual too, and for the past few months he had a crush on Chris. So when Chris came out of the closet that was the perfect opportunity for Alex to ask him out. There was one condition about it though. They both had to keep it secret since Alex was still in the closet.

All Alex's life, he had been popular and he didn't want to lose it all because he had feelings for a guy. Soon enough Alex and Chris had dated for about a year and then next thing they both know, Alex finds himself taking Chris on a camping trip with him and one thing led to another and both of them found themselves making love to one another. The next morning they both knew that what they did was a mistake and both agreed never to speak of it again.

As the weeks went by Chris and Alex found themselves growing further and further apart, until eventually Alex really never spoke to Chris anymore. To make things worse he got a new group of friends and they all started to make fun of Chris for just any random reason. Never once though did Alex expose him for being bisexual, because he knew that Chris would tell all his friends what happened at camp.

Even though Chris knew this might have been for the best, he found that he would never trust another guy again. Alex was the one who took his virginity and now he makes fun of him for any reason at all. This is when Chris found out that men only wanted one thing and that was to get into your parents. Whether they are gay, straight, or bisexual. All men wanted was sex, no matter how they got it. They don't care about anyone or anything, but themselves, so the brunette thought that he was better without having a guy.

Other guys would ask Chris out, but Chris always managed to find a way to scare them all away, whether it being by scolding them, telling them the truth about themselves, or just out right rejecting them. Chris vowed that ever since Alex he would never date another guy again as long as he lived. Even if that meant he was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

Soon Chris shook his head and realized that he was still at home and he shouldn't be thinking about all of this in front of his father. His own dad still doesn't know what happened between him and Alex, even though he's been suspicious of why him and Alex aren't good friend anymore. Alex use to always be over the house, but now he isn't anymore.

"See sweetie," the father said going back to the conversation. "Your brother is making perfect sense here," he pointed out. "I think you should listen more to him, because I mean he has been where you were."

"Please dad, the day that Chris starts dating is the day the the world comes to an end," Bianca pointed out.

Hearing that gave the father an idea. He doesn't know why he never thought of this before. It was perfect.

"Well then if you put it that way, hears the deal. You can start dating," the father told his youngest.

"Yes," the girl cheered.

"Wait a minute sweetie, there's one catch," Mr. Perry said stopping his daughter from cheering. "You can start dating, when and only when your brother Christopher starts dating," he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?!" Bianca said really pissed off. "Dad that's not fair!"

"Sounds pretty fair to me," Chris smirked.

"Shut up shrew!" she hissed at her elder brother. The smirk he was making just made her want to jump over to that couch he was sitting at and smack him a new one, but her father was there and she really didn't want to get into trouble right now.

"Now Bianca," Mr. Perry stepped in. "I know you might not like my decision, but trust me its for the best," he said. "You'll thank me for this later," he winked. "Now who's up for some dinner. Your mom made her famous chili," he smiled as he ran into the kitchen.

Both Bianca and Chris got up and made their way to the kitchen. "I hate you," Bianca whispered towards her brother so her dad didn't hear it.

"Wouldn't be the first time you said that, and it won't be the last time," Chris continued to smirk. "I'll make sure I start dating pretty soon," he taunted. Chris just loved taunting his sister and now his father has given him so more leverage. He gets to determine when his sister starts dating. It never felt so good to have so much power. Right now he feels like he's on top of the world. To make matters better he can now black mail her into doing anything he wants from now on. He sure is going to have some fun with this.

* * *

Henry Jr. walked into his house after a long drive home. He really didn't want to go back to that hell hole the next day. Today wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. He really enjoyed it a lot better in Texas because at least there he knew everyone, even though most of them were hicks. It also might even be a lot more humid there, but Henry would rather have humidity and knowing everyone down there, than coming back to California and having normal weather and having one friend, but everyone else is a stranger to him.

As Henry made his way through the kitchen he saw his dad putting in a new light while his mom was trying to cook something, even though she wasn't the sister who knew how to cook. Wyatt's mom Piper was the cook. The house really looked a mess. Seems like for how much this house cost, things wouldn't be broken already, but Henry can't complain. At least he's not paying the bills and he has a roof over his head.

Henry Sr. had noticed his son come in the house. "Hey Junior how was school," he asked.

"It sucks," was all the young Mitchell said before he made his way up the stairs.

"Hey, watch your language," Henry senior yelled to his son as he heard him going up the stair.

"Can't believe you made me move here!" Henry Jr. shouted as he made his way to his room and slammed the door. The young Mitchell then threw his stuff on the ground angrily and pulled out a book and laid back on his bed and began to read.

Paige immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at her husband. She couldn't believe what was coming out of her son's mouth. She's never seem him this angry since they had to move away from California. She thought he'd be happy that they came back after all this time. Even though it might not be for a good reason, but at least their back.

"I wonder what going on with him," Paige asked her husband.

"I don't know," Henry shrugged as he got off the ladder. "Maybe he just had a bad day," the father suggested.

"I know that," Paige put her hands on her hips. "I'm just wondering what happened that made his day so bad," Paige asked. "Maybe you should go talk to him," she suggested.

"What?" Henry couldn't believe what his wife was asking him. "Why me, I mean it was your idea so why don't you go talk to him?"

"Because I'm cooking dinner and I think it would be better if his father talked to him since you're both guys and you can relate better," she said giving him that smile.

Henry shook his head. He hated when he wife would flash him that smile. It would always get him to do whatever she wanted. Henry set all his tools down and took in a deep breath before he started to make his way up the stairs after his son. The whole way he kept thinking of what he was going to say to him. First he was going to have to hear about his day and what happened that made him so angry. Then he was going to have to find out a way to help him with his problem. On top of that he's going to have a man to man talk, which he still remembers getting from his father, and he really hated them, but they did make him into the man he is today.

The father took one last breath as he finally reached the door of his son's bedroom. He knocked on it gently. "Junior," he called when he didn't get an answer.

"What do you want," young Henry replied.

"Its me buddy," Henry Sr. said as he slowly opened the door. "I was thinking that maybe you wanted to talk," he suggested.

"You thought wrong," Junior said without even looking up at his dad from his book. "Now can you please just leave me alone," he asked.

The father came and sat at the edge of his son's bed knowing this was going to take a long time, but Henry didn't have much to do today. The only thing that he had on his mind was making a call to his sister in laws house to check on Wyatt, but other than that he really wasn't busy so he knew he needed to spend some time talking to his son.

"You want to tell your old man what's wrong," Henry asked.

"What's it to you? You don't care. The only person you care about is yourself since you brought me back up here without even asking me how I felt," the boy replied to his father.

"Son, you know that's not true," the elder man replied. "You know the reason why I moved us back up her was so I could be Wyatt's prohibition officer or you know Wyatt would go to jail," he reminded his son.

"Yeah, well maybe you should let him go to jail where he belongs," Junior said back coldly.

"Henry," the elder said even firmer. "What's going on," he asked as he crossed his arms. Still he got no reply out of his son. "I'm not leaving your room until you tell me what's going on, and I can stay here all night. Who knows maybe we could have a father son sleep over," the father joked knowing how much his son would hate it.

That was the last thing Henry junior wanted tonight. He figured he might as well tell his father what's going on. Maybe telling someone about his day might make him feel a little better. That or have his father spend the night in his room.

"Okay," Henry Jr. said putting his book down for the first time since he's been home. "So there's this girl," he started.

"Ah, its always a girl," Henry Sr. replied.

"Dad, let me finish," the son complained.

"Oh yeah sorry," the father apologized.

"Okay, so there's this girl named Bianca, and well she's in a few of my classes and I saw her wave to me a couple of times today, and I really like her, but so does this guy Alex, who I dislike a lot. So today I was going to go up to talk to her and I saw her smiling at me or so I thought she was smiling at me. Alex came right in front of me and started talking to her before I could," Henry junior explained.

"Did you look back to see if she was still looking at you," the father asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Because she might have been smiling at you after all instead of that Alex guy," Henry answered. "I mean if she looked at you after you walked by then it was you she was smiling at, but since you didn't look back I guess you won't know that. Besides, what makes you think she's interested in that Alex guy anyway?"

"What girl wouldn't be interested in him dad," the younger male replied. "I mean he's popular with everyone, he plays football, and he's every girls dream."

"Doesn't mean that Bianca's interested," Henry pointed out. "I think you should go talk to her. Who knows maybe she rejected him for you."

"I don't think so, but I'll talk to her anyway," Junior agreed.

"Alright now that we've gotten that out of the way, son, since you're talking about girls, I think its time we had a man to man talk," the father said firmly.

Junior knew what this meant, and that's the last thing he wanted. "Dad, could we please not have that talk today. I've already had a big day and I don't think right now would be a good time for us to have that little talk."

"Okay then, when do you think it will be a good time to have the talk?"

"I don't know, but just please not today," Henry Jr. begged.

"Okay then," the father said as he got off of the bed. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but don't think you're off the hook from the talk. We have to have the talk some time so be prepared for it the next time," he warned as he left his son's room.

* * *

Henry Jr. was browsing around the library. He had a project in English that required a certain book so he figured the library might have it, so that's the first place he thought to check instead of going out and buying it and wasting money.

After ten minutes of searching he had finally found the book that he was looking for and went straight up to the librarian and checked it out. Since it was his advisory time, Henry Jr. figured he might as well spend it in the library doing research for his project. Walking around the whole library looking for a table to sit at he caught sight of Bianca sitting there by herself. Henry remembered what his father said about talking to her. Henry looked around him to make sure that Alex wasn't around.

Slowly he made his way over to where she was sitting and sat in a chair across from her. He then saw her face light up and smile at him like she did the first day she saw him. He now knows that his father was right about what happened yesterday.

"Hi," Junior smiled back

"Hello," Bianca said back.

"Umm...how are you," Henry Jr. asked trying to think of something to say.

"I'm good, studying for a physics exam," she told him.

"That sucks," he nodded.

"Yeah it does," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I'm Henry Jr. by the way," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Bianca," she replied taking his hand.

The funny thing was Henry knew her name, but he just hadn't worked up the courage to talk to her, but now, he has her all to himself and he can ask her something he's been wanting to ask her from the moment he met her.

"Hey umm...would you like to go to a movie on Friday night," Henry asked.

Bianca's eyes lit up. Was the guy she had been looking at for asking her out? This was better than Alex asking her out. All of a sudden Bianca remembered that she wasn't aloud to date. That was the big problem.

"I love to," she said sweetly. "But I can't," she broke the ice. "I'm sorry, I'm not aloud to date," she told the boy across from her.

"Why not?" Henry asked. He really wanted to know why she wasn't aloud to date seeing as she had to be at least sixteen years old.

"Its not you, its my older brother," she explained. "You see my father said that I'm not aloud to date until he starts dating and if you knew my brother you'd know that it will never happen, so I won't ever be able to date."

"Oh," Henry nodded.

The bell rang for lunch and Bianca gathered up all her books. "But hey its was nice meeting you," she smiled as she got up and left.

* * *

Young Henry was sitting at the lunch table with Tim and his friends not saying a word. The whole time, his mind was focused on Bianca and what she said about her not being able to date until her brother Chris did. That was never going to happen in this life time or the next or the one after that. Junior thought he might as well face it that he's not going to be able to date Bianca, all because her brother is a shrew.

"Henry! Henry!" Tim said throwing a grape at his best friend that hit him on the head.

Henry quickly snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was back in the cafeteria. "Oh sorry Tim, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, what's wrong with you dude," Tim asked. "You haven't said anything since you've been here," he pointed out.

"Its Bianca," Henry replied.

"What, did she reject you?"

"Not exactly," the young Mitchell answered. "She said that she wasn't aloud to date until her older brother Chris starts dating."

Tim just shrugged his shoulders. "So, find someone to date Chris."

"Hello, easier said than done," the boy shook his head. "Have you forgotten that Chris is the shrew of the school and no guy or girl would ever date him."

"Have you tried paying a guy to date him," Tim suggested.

"You know that there is no amount of money that could make any guy or girl date Chris," Henry pointed out. "I mean lets face it, who would be brave enough or intimidating enough to date Chris," he asked.

Next thing they both saw was a bunch of people scattering around the whole cafeteria. Right then was when they saw Wyatt walking through with his lunch tray looking around to make sure that no one was staring at him. Wyatt went and sat at a table that was 10ft away from Henry and Tim's table. No one was sitting beside him. As a matter of fact everyone made sure to leave a table in between the ones they were sitting in and the table that Wyatt was sitting in, afraid of getting hurt. Wyatt then pulled out a pocket knife, which no one would dare tell the principle he had, and started eating his food. The whole time he was eating, he never even looked down. All he did was looked straight.

"Never say never Mitchell," Tim smirked.

Henry then caught sight of what Tim was referring to. "Oh no, hell no, there is no way that my cousin, Wyatt, is going to date Chris."

"Come on why not?"

"First off, we don't know for a fact whether he's straight or bi, second combine his personality with Wyatt's ability to hurt people and you've got a tempos in a tea pot, third what would make you even think he would want to date Chris, and finally what makes you think that Wyatt would do anyone any favors," Henry complained. As much as he hated talking bad about his own cousin, he knew all of what he was saying was true.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing you a favor seeing as your his cousin and you know your dad is his prohibition officer," Tim pointed out. "You just have to go over there and ask him."

The Mitchell quickly shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not going over there and talking to Wyatt," he said. "I might be his cousin, but when we're in school I'm just another student to him that better stay out of his way."

"Okay well, your loss," the other boy sighed. "So looks like Bianca might not ever get to date Henry though she likes him very much."

Junior then growled at his best friend. He really had to play that card. He then got up from where he was sitting and attempted something no student has ever attempted to do. He made his way over to where his cousin was sitting. The closer he got the slower his steps got. Hopefully Wyatt wouldn't kill him.

Finally making it to his cousin's table, Henry took a seat right beside Wyatt, who was still looking straight. Didn't even turn his head to see that Henry was coming which was even more creepier than if he would have.

"Hey umm Wyatt,...cuz," the Mitchell started. "I was wondering...you know...if you could just do me a little favor," he shivered with fear.

Out of nowhere, Wyatt stopped what he was doing, and in one quick movement shot his arm with the knife in it a Henry, but missed and jabbed the table. The knife had struck right between Henry's index and middle fingers. Another centimeter and Wyatt would have stabbed him right down to the bone. At the same time he was looking at his cousin with a big frown on his face that said 'if you don't get away from me right now, I promise you next time I won't miss.'

"I can see that you're busy, maybe I can ask you another time," the younger cousin was quick to say as he moved his hand and quickly ran back to the other table.

Once Henry was far away enough from Wyatt, the blond went back to eating his found and looking straight.

"That's was interesting," Tim told his friend.

"Shut up!" Henry snapped at his friend.

"Easy there, Junior," Tim replied. "If at first you don't succeed try again."

* * *

Wyatt was in his Tech class building his project using his blow torch. Many people would look at him and then quickly turn back around in fear of him catching them looking at him. All the students around him were wondering why the blond wasn't using a mask so he didn't hurt himself, but no one dared to ask him. Not even his teacher. Wyatt did whatever he wanted when he wanted, and if anyone had a problem with it, they better keep it to themselves or else they'd get a good ass whooping from Wyatt, and then they would keep their mouths shut.

Henry and Tim came into the class and looked around unit they finally spotted Wyatt. This was even more scary than it had been in the cafeteria. In the cafeteria at least all Wyatt had was a knife, but now that he's in the Tech room he has all sorts of tools that he can use to hurt people with, and Wyatt is known for what he does with the weapons he uses.

The Mitchell led, while Tim followed behind. Both of them made their way over to Wyatt hoping they leave the classroom with all of their body parts. Or a least their dignity if that was possible after they get hurt by Wyatt. Finally getting to where Wyatt was, both friends looked at each other and hinted at which one was going to do the talking.

"So...um...Wyatt," Henry Jr. was the first to speak. "You know I was thinking since last time wasn't a good time, I was hoping now was a better time," he suggested.

Wyatt didn't even speak. He just looked over at his cousin and moved his torch over to the Mitchell's torso so that it was burning his close. The blow torch had burned right through Henry's shirt to where there was a big whole about the size of a Frisbee. The only thing that stopped Henry from getting burned was that he was wearing three layers of clothing, and now all of them had been burned through revealing his own skin.

Henry quickly moved behind his best friend for protection. Tim wasn't much taller than Henry so what could he do.

Tim saw that Wyatt was ready to use the blow torch on him, and he didn't have on three layers of clothing like his best friend did.

"Wait Wyatt," Tim said stopping him. "I know you want to burn me too, but look," he pulled money out of his pocket. "Here's twenty dollars just to hear me out," the man said holding up a twenty dollar bill.

Wyatt stood there for a second and then in one quick motion snatched the twenty dollar bill out of Tim's hand and put it in his back pocket. He then held his hand up with all fingers and his thumb standing straight up meaning that they both had five minutes to make their case to him.

"Okay so Wyatt," Tim started. "Henry and I were you know hoping that you could do us a favor," Tim went on.

Wyatt was getting very frustrated. He then held up four fingers signaling the two guys had only four minutes left.

"Okay Okay, I'll get straight to the pointed," Tim said seeing as he didn't want to waste his time. "So Wyatt, there's this guy named Christopher Perry, have you heard of him?"

Wyatt gave a quick nod.

"Alright then, well we were wondering if you could do us a small favor and you know take him on a date," Tim was quick to say.

The blond's eyes quickly shot up.

"Look Wyatt, we're not saying that you're gay or even bi for that matter," Tim said trying to save himself from Wyatt's wrath.

"I am actually," spoke the blond. The first words that had come out of his mouth in a long time. Some people didn't even know he could speak, but something Wyatt was proud of was his sexuality and he dared anyone in the school to challenge.

"Okay well great then," Tim said thinking that this could really work out. "So we were hoping that maybe you could take Christopher Perry out on a date. Just one date, you don't have to kiss, you don't even have to touch. You can dump him the next day. You don't even have to date him for a whole day. I just need you to take him out only once and that's it. I'll pay you a hundred dollars to do it, plus I'll pay you an extra two hundred to take him out. What do you say?"

Wyatt took a few seconds to think about it. He really wasn't too fond of Chris from what he's heard, but this is a way to come into some easy cash. If people were scared of Wyatt, the blond knows that he can probably handle this guy. So far he hasn't come in contact with anything or anyone he couldn't handle so this one should be a piece of cake and an easy few hundred dollars.

"Alright I'll do it," he agreed. "But I want three hundred to do the job, and two hundred to go on the date," Wyatt demanded.

"Two hundred," Tim tried to bargain.

"Five hundred, and I don't burn your ass like I did Henry," Wyatt offered.

"Sounds fair enough," Tim nodded scared. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out seven one hundred dollar bills, which Wyatt was quick to snatch out of his hand. Once the trade was made Henry and Tim quickly made their way out of the room.

"Where'd you get that kind of money from," Henry Jr. asked.

"I work for my dad," the friend answered. "He owns his own car dealership, and you know the demand for cars going up, he can increase his prices."

"That's awesome," the Mitchell commented. "So do you think Wyatt will get the job done?"

"I'm betting on it," Tim nodded. "Everyone in this school is scared of him, so if Chris knows what's good for him he'd take the date."

"Good point,"

* * *

School had finally ended and Chris found himself walking out of detention for the end of the day for telling his biology teacher just how men use their private parts not just to produce kids, but to pleasure themselves and sometimes it doesn't involve a girl. In retaliation the teacher told him not to talk anymore, but Chris said that he's probably the king of using his penis for self pleasuring since he's single. That's when Chris was sent to detention. Boy was he going to get it from his parents when he got home.

The brunette had finally reached his locker and started loading his books back in all the while thinking about what he's going to say to his parents about why he got sent to detention. Hopefully he would be able to explain it to his mother, because she would be a whole lot more understanding than his mother would.

Chris then realized that the hallways were getting more and more quiet. Quickly he stopped thinking about what he was going to say to his parents and looked around the hallway to see that it was completely empty. Just a second ago the hallway was packed with students. Chris can't help but wonder what made all of them run off so fast.

"Hello," A voice said from behind the brunette.

The Perry slowly turned around to see a blond standing right behind him.

"I'm Wyatt," he smirked.

Chris shook his head angrily. "Yeah I know who you are," he snapped.

"Wow I'm impressed," Wyatt grinned.

"What?! That a brunette is smarter than a blond," Chris said. "Or wait that a guy who is half your size has a bigger brain than you'll ever have."

Wyatt couldn't believe this. Usually his hands would be around Chris' neck right now, but he found him highly amusing. If he had known about Chris a long time ago he would have talked to him way before this even if it weren't for money.

"No, I'm impressed that you know me and you're still standing here," Wyatt said. "Usually no one comes within twenty feet of me."

"Oh, does someone forget to put on deodorant before he comes to school," Chris replied. "Please what is there to be scared of from you."

Wyatt started to chuckle. This Chris guy was a lot more than he expected. "You know I like you," he said. "So I was wondering if you were free on Friday night?"

"Let me think," Chris said. "No, I'm not. I have plans," he lied.

"Well, when you don't have plans would you like to go out with me sometime," the blond asked. "We can go wherever you want and it will all be my treat."

Chris sighed angrily. "Look, let me get something straight Wyatt, I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man, woman, or whatever on Earth. I'd rather be single for the rest of my life than date you."

"You know many guys or girls would go out with me if I asked them just to save themselves from getting hurt," Wyatt stated.

"Well than, go ask one of them, because I'm not interested," Chris said as he turned around and closed his locker. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got more important things to do than waste my time talking to you, which is a waste of breath and oxygen, so it wasn't nice meeting you nor was it nice talking to you so this isn't a nice good bye its a leave me alone," Chris said picking up his back pack and walking away from Wyatt.

Wyatt stood there smiling as he watched the brunette walk out. The blond couldn't help but check out the boy's nice figure. He was skinny but not too skinny. He was perfect and he had the cutest ass that Wyatt had seen in a long time. This was the first time he had been rejected ever. Part of him couldn't believe what happened, but the other part of him was telling him that he couldn't give up on this one. This was a challenge and he was ready to take it. Chris wasn't going to be an easy guy to tame, but Wyatt knew that if anyone could do it, it would be him. It was time to tame the shrew.

* * *

Please write a review telling me what you think.

Special thanks to: Briankrause, JustAnAmateur, guardian music angel, Zarcarane, and GlamourX3 for reading and review the last chapter. I really appreciate it.


	3. Time to tame the shrew part 2

**Hello i'm here. It was a nightmare trying to find a beta reader. Thank you** Kaylee Tam** for betaing it. For those who volunteered and asked me through inbox, the reason why I couldn't send it to ya was because some of you have blocked private messaging so I had no way of getting in touch with you. Thanks for volunteering though. I really appreciate it.  
**

**First off I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, added it to your alert list or favorites, or added me to your authors alerts or favorites. Without you guys I wouldn't have the motivation to do all of this. The main reason I'm updating is because of my loyal readers who kept reviewing even 2 years later. I can't thank you guys enough.  
**

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in two years. Alot has happened. Since I last updated, I moved away from home to go to college. Yeah that's kept me busy. Especially homework and exams. Then last year I took 12 hours of summer school (big mistake, never do that). My profile says I'm 18 and that was 2 years ago. I'm 20 now. So thats where I've been. If you're in college, I feel sorry for you, because its a lot of hard work.**

**Oh and another thing thats distracted me from updating was I kind of got into a show called Lost. Its amazing. My favorite character is Sawyer. Gosh hes so hot and so is Juliet. *Faints*. LOL its a good show. I was satisfied, even with the ending, even though some people say they hated it. My icon now is of Lost. Its now on my top favorite shows, along with Heroes. I got into that show too. Seriously, y'all should check out those shows if you haven't. They are addicting. You watch one episode and you can't stop.**

**Now I've had some questions that I want to answer because more than one person has asked. NO I'm not putting anyone on the spot, and I'm not mad at anyone for asking. I'm just addressing these questions because I know if more than one person has this question then I'm sure more people have it, they're just scared to ask. College has taught me that  
**

**1. Yes I'm aware that my stories have Elise and Belthazar when they only have Chris and Wyatt. Fanfiction has changed some things up since I've last uploaded a chapter. Elise used to be Chris P and Belthazar used to be Wyatt. What is the difference between Chris P and Chris H or Wyatt H and just Wyatt. If you look at alot of stories Chris P is used as Chris Perry and he's used mostly in stories where Wyatt is not Chris' brother. Wyatt is evil Wyatt and Wyatt H is good Wyatt. I like evil Wyatt better. Not because he's evil, but I just like the look better.**

**2. Why are most of your stories have Wyatt and Chris not as brothers? I kind of like the idea of seeing someone and getting to know a person rather than know them all your life. As brothers they've know each other all of their life and I like them getting to know each other.**

**3. What is a shrew? A scolding, nagging, short tempered woman. I know Chris isn't a woman but a man can just as well be a Shrew. I know Chris hasn't been too Shrewish, but he will be a little bit more in this chapter**

**4. Why do you have a problem with Texas? I don't. I like mentioning it. I was born and raised in Texas and I still live in Texas  
**

**Any other questions feel free to ask. Trust me I don't mind, as a matter of fact, I do like it when people talk to me. It lets me know I have dedicated readers who want to know more and are interested in my story. Thank you to all who read my story it means a lot to me.**

**Sorry to have gone on that rant, but some stuff just needed to be said. If you read all that you're a real fan is all I can say. I can write alot. You probably can tell with this long chapter. LOL**

hope my writing has gotten better since I've had a whole year of college English.

* * *

Wyatt looked out on the parking lot of his high school in search of his motorcycle. The blonde might have been very intimidating, but he was as dumb as a door knob. He would drive to school everyday, but never would he remember where he parked, and seeing as he was the only student who drove a motorcycle to school, he felt there was really no need to.

Having looked all around the area, he finally spotted his ride and slowly began making his way toward it. As he made his way through the parking lot, he began to think about Chris. He wasn't any ordinary guy, or even an ordinary gay guy for that matter. Every guy has a little 'play hard to get' in them, but Chris? No, he was naturally hard to get. Never before has he seen or heard of such a guy who was born that way. Whatever it was that made Chris this way, Wyatt liked it.

Wyatt even started imaging how Chris would be in bed. A guy like Chris, with an attitude such as his, is bound to have some wild, crazy, sweaty sex. The blonde could see it now. Him on top, with the brunette underneath him squirming. Not that he wanted to rape Chris. He just wanted to maybe have a little bit of role play. Any other girl or guy would just lay there and let him do his thing, which was kind of boring, but he knew that Chris would give him a little struggle. Heck he might give him a lot. Just thinking about this gave Wyatt a huge hard on.

Once the blonde had finally made it to his motorcycle, he looked in his backpack for his helmet. As much as he hated wearing it, he knew he had to because of the law. Otherwise, Wyatt lived for putting his life in danger

"So did you get the date?" Henry Jr. asked, appearing out of nowhere with his best friend by his side.

Wyatt nearly jumped out of his skin, having been so startled by his cousin. He did his best to hide the bulge in his pants. The last thing he needed was for his cousin to see him with a hard on. Finally finding his helmet in his bag, he pulled it out and turned towards his cousin. Not only was he irritated, but pissed off seeing as how his cousin had nearly scared him to death coming out of nowhere without any warning.

"Henry, have you forgotten something?" Wyatt asked his cousin.

Henry looked at his blond cousin with a blank stare not knowing what he was talking about, then looked at Tyler to see if he had a clue. The look on his face was just as clueless as the one on has. What could they have forgotten?

The tall blonde shook his head; his cousin and Tyler were two of the most stupid people he's ever met in his life. Why was he born with such an idiot for a cousin, and the father of that idiot for a prohibition officer.

"You don't talk to me in public," he growled angrily as he pushed his cousin away from him.

The shove was so unexpected that Henry did not have the time to get his balance. The boy was pushed so hard that he fell on his butt into a big puddle of water, drenching half of his back side, and messing up all his school work that was in his back pack.

Tyler immediately rolled his eyes and went to help him up.

"Jeez, cuz, love you too," Henry said sarcastically as he got to his feet.

"I never said I loved you," Wyatt shrugged as he got on his motorcycle.

"Neither did I, it's called sarcasm, and chill out. No one's around to see you talking to me, so you'll still have your stupid rep, seeing as that's all you care about." Henry pulled a towel out of his backpack and started to dry himself as much as he could. "So, yes or no? Did you get the date with Chris or not?" Henry asked once more.

Wyatt looked to the sky seeing as how he should answer this without disappointing his cousin. "Nope," he said as he put his helmet on.

"What?" Henry said, not believing his ears.

"I said no," Wyatt repeated loudly. "Are you deaf?" he asked, and shook his head in annoyance. His cousin had only been in his life for a few days and he was already starting to be more of a pest than any of his other family members.

"See, I told you this wouldn't work," Henry scorned as he hit his best friend Tyler in the back of his head. Sometimes he felt as though Tyler was not the sharpest tool in the shed. These ideas of his were just plain stupid, was what Henry thought.

"Hey! I'm the one out $700," Tyler reminded his best friend as he hit him back. "It's not my fault your cousin has no game. You'd think a guy as intimidating as him could easily get a date with Chris, but looks like he's finally met his match. I guess I should be more afraid of the shrew than Wyatt."

Tyler was so angry that he had forgotten that Wyatt was right behind him and had listened to every word he'd said.

Wyatt got off his bike and slowly walked over to Tyler. He waited for the boy to notice his presence before he picked him up by the front of his shirt and lifted him three feet in the air. The look Wyatt had on his face was so horrifying that it could have scared a lion away.

"Now, you listen to me," the blonde hissed. "Chris is not just any ordinary guy. He's a hard one to get. The guy never lets his guard down, but I promise you, I'm gonna get through it. And once the task is done, I'm gonna make you eat your own fucking words."

Once everything had been said, Wyatt dropped Tyler. The guy had been so high in the air that he fell on his backside and crawled three feet away before he got up. Wyatt had frightened him so much that he would never speak bad words to him again. At least while the blond was there.

Wyatt got right back on his bike. "Now, Chris might have gotten me this time, but next time I'll be more prepared. Next time I see him, I promise I will get the date." The blonde grinned confidently. "If I don't get the date the next time I see him, I will give you all your money back."

"Really now?" Tyler's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah," Wyatt nodded. "Whether I see him tomorrow, the next day. Who knows, I might even see him two hours from now," he started up his bike and pressed on the gas, which signaled he was about to take him off. "Whenever I see him, I will get a date from Chris, and to make things better, I'm gonna take him with me to prom." Before anything else could have been said, the blonde sped off on his motorcycle leaving a big trail of smoke behind.

Henry and Tyler watched as the blonde drove off into the streets. He went well over the speed limit.

"So, do you think he's serious?" Tyler asked his friend.

"I've never seen Wyatt more serious in my life," Henry replied.

* * *

Christopher Perry, very angered, slammed the car door shut after he got out, shaking his head. The nerve of the guy. Just walked up to him and asked him on a date! Had he gone mad? No, Wyatt Halliwell had already been mad, seeing as how everyone in the school was afraid of him. Not Chris, though. Wyatt didn't scare him one bit. Wyatt might have been tall, buff, and crazy, but that wasn't enough to make this Perry afraid. What could Wyatt do to him? He wouldn't date Wyatt even if he were the last man on Earth. If it came down to that, Chris would just be single for the rest of his life. Just the thoughr of dating Wyatt made Chris' eyes glow red with anger.

Even when Chris was young, Wyatt had always been a troublemaker. Chris knew Wyatt since they were five, since they were in kindergarten. At one point he was the bully of the school, then he promoted himself up. He started pulling pranks on the teachers nonstop; he would bend the legs of a chair so when the teacher sat down, she would fall on the ground; he put a rat in the drawer of another teacher's desk and the woman nearly had a heart attack; and worst of all, he snuck into the teacher's lounge and not only did he TP the whole place, he released two pythons in there so when they cleaned up, the janitors would get bitten. It was all downhill from there until middle school, when he set the school on fire.

Wyatt would have more than liked to have never remembered Chris. He was always quiet and kept to himself. That was until he started high school, which was when Chris started not caring about what people thought of him or if anyone liked him. As a matter of fact, he wanted people to dislike him. What better way to be disliked than to be a scolding, nagging, violent-tempered jerk?. What made him more of a shrew was his relationship with Alex.

Chis slowly walked through the door. He smelled something good cooking in the kitchen. It smelled as though his dad had made his favorite meal, steak and potatoes. The brunette walked to the kitchen to see his dad was still cooking.

"Chris," Mr. Perry said, excited to see his son had come home. The man grinned at his son. "So how was school?"

"It was ok," Chris shrugged.

"Really now," the father tilted his head. "You don't seem too 'ok'. Look like you've been mad at the world," he chucked. "Is there something or someone on your mind you need to talk about?"

"No," The young Perry rolled his eyes as he lied. Part of him just wanted to come out and rant to his dad about how much he hated Wyatt Halliwell and everything that had occurred earlier that day. Chris decided to keep it in, though, because he didn't want his dad to get the idea that he would ever start dating.

"So, Chris," Mr. Perry started. "Your mom and I were thinking of having a little family night tonight. You know, have dinner, watch a movie, play some board games, and some other stuff. What do you say?"

"I would love to, dad, but...," once he said 'but', his father's eyes got wide. "James and I were hoping to go to a concert tonight at P3. My favorite band, Rush, is playing there, and it's the only night they'll be in town. I was actually about to ask for your permission to go." He saw his father cross his arms and look as if he was gonna scold him. "Before you say anything, it's already paid and I promise I will be on my best behavior."

Mr. Perry was furious. How could Chris have given up time with his family to go to a concert? But Chris was a good child and he never really went out a lot. "I guess," the father gave in. "I want you home at a decent hour and NO DRINKING OR SMOKING!"

"None at all," Chris promised. "Thanks, dad!" He hugged him. "You're the best."

With that battle won, the young Perry ran up to his room. He couldn't wait to go see Rush. He'd had been waiting for months and the day was finally here. Nothing could spoil this day. As he opened the door of his room his was nearly scared to death when he saw his sister on the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" he cried as he pushed her aside and laid his backpack on his bed.

"Nothing," Bianca replied. "Just looking for something."

"Stay out of my room," the brunette grunted. He then walked over to his closet and searched for what he wanted to wear to the concert.

"You can't tell me what to do," she snubbed at her brother.

"I just did," he griped, while he continued to look for clothes.

Bianca shook her head and leaned against the wall with a hand on her hip. "So I saw you talking to Wyatt Halliwell today."

"And?" He found the shirt he liked and threw it on the bed. Now he just searched for the perfect pair of pants.

"He's kind of cute," she lied. Even she knew Wyatt's reputation.

"Ok, then, why don't you go fuck him?" he suggested. He hated that Wyatt came up to him that day and even talked to him. The last thing he wanted was for someone to have brought it up again. That was like a slap in the face and added insult to injury.

"You don't have to be an asshole," she snapped.

"And you don't have to be a nuisance, so we're even."

"Ok, so you two going on a date?"

"No," he was quick to say.

"Why not? I heard him asking you out."

"Well then, you should have stayed for the whole thing. That way you would have heard me not only turn him down, but bite his head off for having the nerve to ask me out," he explained to his sister while he continued to look for his pants.

Bianca sighed, more frustrated than she had ever been. "You know if you would stop being such a shrew, maybe you could find someone to date."

"And if you would stop being a pain in the ass, maybe you could find someone to date you," Chris said, angered by his sister's words.

"I have found someone to date. His name is Alex, and I can't date him until you start dating," she growled.

"Well then, I suggest you don't hold your breath on that." He grinned. It felt so good to know that he was the person who decided when his sister would date. That is one thing he would always hold over her head.

"Oh my gosh, just go on a date with Wyatt! One freaking date!" she exclaimed.

"Why? So you can go on a date with Alex," he shouted back.

"You're just mad because he wants me and not you, and that's how its always been," Bianca teased her brother. She knew that would hit the spot.

Chris stood there in shock. He was so angered by her words that his face glowed red. The brunette looked over by his bed and picked up a bucket of candy bars he got for valentines day from his mom. Without warning, he hurled them at her and hard as he could.

Bianca, in shock, turned around and started to run, but her brother chased her and continued to throw candy at her. A couple of them left some marks on her back, but that didn't stop Chris as he continued his assault and battery on his sister. The girl screamed and the bars hit her until she finally made it all the way down stairs to where their father was. As quickly as she could, she got behind her father. She knew Chris would never throw anything at him.

"Christopher Perry, what has gotten into you?" Mr. Perry asked his son, angry at him for his attack on his younger sister.

"She started it," he said. "She was in my room and wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Bianca, what were you doing in your brother's room?" the father asked.

"That's not what this is about," she changed the subject. "Chris has a boyfriend and he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Chris..." the father looked up at his eldest.

"Dad, she's lying!" Chris cried.

"No I'm not," she defended. "I saw Wyatt Halliwell talking to him about a date."

"Wyatt Halliwell?" The father asked in disbelief. Even he knew about Wyatt. "The guy who was just locked up for stealing his neighbors car and setting it on fire." Wyatt was just that popular. Everyone who lived in the area knew who he was and everything he did. "Chris is this true...," Mr. Perry looked over at Chris.

"No," Chris quickly denied. "I mean he did ask me on a date, but I turned him down the moment he came over to me. Come on, dad, you know I don't want to date anytime soon, and even if I were, do you think that I would date a guy like Wyatt?" He knew his dad would buy his story more than Bianca's. Not that Chris was lying in the first place, but it was always him who told the truth more than his sister did. "Its her," he said as he pointed to his sister. "She's doing all of this just so she can date."

"Well unlike you I want to start dating," Bianca stepped in. "I want to explore my options before I get married. I don't want to be an old lady with her nine cats!"

"Now Bianca sweetie, you know I only made that rule to help you," the father explained.

"Doesn't mean I like it," she replied. "And it doesn't mean Chris has the right to throw stuff at me."

"Yeah, well stay out of my room then," Chris hissed. Before another word was said, the boy turned around and headed back up to his room. He knew that there would have been no resolution there. It would have been more and more arguing. He didn't have time for arguments. He had a concert to go to. Nothing was going to ruin his day.

* * *

Wyatt tied up his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He was ready for another night on the town and to see what mischief he could get himself into. Tonight seemed like a perfect night. It was a dark Friday night and there was no school the next day. It was just laid out there for him like a red carpet.

The blonde picked up his keys off the key rack and started to put on his jacket. Before he could reach the door, he heard his mother's voice right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Piper asked her eldest.

Wyatt turned around to see his mother with her arms folded across her chest. Here she was to spoil his fun, as always. "I'm just going for a little ride on my motorcycle," he answered. "Be back in a little." He opened the door and was only able to get one step out before his mother stopped him.

"Hold it right there!" she said. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me out at the club tonight?"

"Now, why would I do that?" he smirked. He thought that was hilarious. When has Wyatt ever helped anyone but himself?

Piper just wanted to slap him. "Because you have 150 hours of community service left. So I suggest you hightail your bike over to P3 before you get it taken away."

The blonde sighed. "God, Mom, you always have to spoil everything."

"Thats what I'm here for." She smiled.

* * *

Chris was at P3, having the time of his life. He and his friend James danced and rocked out to Rush. They had been Rush fan ever since they could remember. That night was their first night to actually see them in concert; it was like a dream come true. Nothing could spoil the night for these guys. The were with each other and they were jamming out to their favorite band. Rush was playing their favorite song, too: Limelight.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad we did this!" Chris shouted to his best friend as they both jumped up and down. It was hard for them to hear each other since the music was so loud.

"Yeah, me too!" James shouted back. "I can't believe this day is finally here!"

"Me neither!" The concert was already thirty minutes in and Chris had really worked up a sweat. The top of his shirt was drenched. Luckily, he had decided to wear a black shirt, so no one had noticed. "Hey, I think I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?" he asked his friend.

"No, I'm good!"

"Ok!"

Chris made his way through the crowd, which was very large indeed. He did his best to avoid three mosh pits. He remembered last time he and James were at a concert and James got tossed into a mosh pit. The poor had had to get stitches on his forehead because he got bumped on the head too many times. Chris vowed to never to go into a mosh pit after that.

The Perry was so happy once he found himself at the bar.

"Hello," he yelled at the bartender to get his attention. "Can I have a water?" He asked.

The bartender looked back. "Yes, sir, just one moment." He seemed pretty busy. He had so many people around him who asked him for drinks. It would suck to be a bartender, having to deal with drunk people on a regular basis.

Chris looked back to the crowd to see his friend still jumping around like he was on crack. James never did drugs, but he always had a lot of energy. He was lucky to have a friend like that; he would always put up with Chris when he was in a bad mood. Heck he even called him a shrew himself and understood why Chris had that name, but he's always stood by him no matter what. That's what a best friend was for.

Chris and James had met back in middle school. James was the only guy Chris ever talked to. He was the only one who understood him as well as what made him a shrew. James wasn't a loner, but he wasn't popular either. He was just a normal kid. He had a few friends aside from Chris, but none of them shared as much interest with him as Chris did.

While the young Perry stood there and watched the crowd, the bartender brought him a drink. Chris looked down to see what appeared to be a virgin daiquiri. That was strange. Something like that was about ten bucks in P3 and he knew he didn't want one.

"Umm...excuse me!" He got the attention of the bartender. "I didn't order this, I asked for water."

"The blonde over there bought it for ya." The man pointed over to a guy down at the end of the bar, on the opposite side of where Chris was.

Chris looked over to see that it was his nightmare come true. This day was ruined. It was Wyatt Halliwell smiling at him. The brunette just scowled before he walked away. Bad thing was, the blond was on his trail after him.

"Hey, I just bought you a drink, so aren't you supposed to ask for my phone number?" he smirked as he followed his prey.

"No," Chris snapped. He didn't even look back.

"Okay, then, are you gonna give me yours?"

"No!" the brunette repeated even louder.

"Well, you can't just take a drink and walk away, sexy. Things just don't work that way." He continued to follow the young brunette. He even checked out Chris's sexy ass that he strutted as he walked. Wyatt just wanted to grab him and take him to the bathroom and fuck that sexy ass like there was no tomorrow.

"What did you just say?" The brunette stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face the blonde and looked him dead in the eye. "Don't ever call me that," he said, and poked Wyatt on the chest. "I never asked you to buy me a drank and I want nothing to do with you."

Wyatt was getting turned on by how Chris scolded him. Who knew a shrew could be so sexy? Man, how he wanted to play this game in his bedroom...

Chris started to walk away, but Wyatt quickly grabbed his arm, turned him back around so that they were face to face, and pulled him right up against him. "Now wait a minute," he whispered in the brunette's ear. "I wasn't done with you."

"Let me go, Wyatt!" Chris grunted as he struggled to get free.

Wyatt wrapped another arm around the Perry's waist, so he could be contained. "Or what?"

"Or I'll yell for security," Chris threatened.

Wyatt only giggled at what the boy said. "Go ahead. Try it. Just to let you know, this is my mother's club. She's the owner. Security knows me. So you'd be the one kicked out of here and I know you wouldn't want to be kicked out of a concert that you paid so much money for."

"What do you want?" The Perry said exasperatedly.

"Let me think." He looked up. "How about a dance?"

"If I dance with you, will you let me go?" he asked. Chris was desperate to get out of Wyatt's strong grasp.

Wyatt smirked, knowing he had the Perry right where he wanted. He was begging to tame him. "Lets just say... I'll think about it."

Chris was very angry. He hated that Wyatt had him trapped. Now he had an ultimatum. Either he danced with the jerk or he got kicked out and never saw his favorite band. This was the one and only chance he got and did not want to lose it. Even if it meant giving into Wyatt.

"Fine," he regretfully said.

The blonde then grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him closer to the crowd. Once they were at his destination, he took Chris' arms and put them around his neck. He then took his arms and possessively wrapped them around the slender brunette's waist, maintaining a solid grip. Slowly he began to dance to an instrumental Rush song.

Wyatt moved his head to shoulder. "You're cute," he whispered. "And you smell good."

"Shut up," Chris growled. This was his worst nightmare.

"Now now, I think someone isn't enjoying himself." Wyatt chuckled.

"I'm not. Are we done yet?" Chris asked impatiently. There was nothing more in the world that he would like other than to be out of Wyatt's grasp.

"The song's not over, but I can let you go for a small favor," he muttered in the brunette's ear.

"What?"

"Dinner next Friday night, my treat, and I'll let you go."

"You've got to be kidding me," Chris said sarcastically.

"Nope," the blonde replied.

"Ok, if I agree, will you let me go and not bother me for the rest of the concert?" Chris asked. He would have done anything to just enjoy what was left of his favorite band, especially if he could enjoy it without being bothered by Wyatt.

"Yes," Wyatt answered.

"Ok, fine, dinner next Friday at 7," Chris lied, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

"Agreed," the blonde said as he unwrapped his arms from the tight grasp he had on Chris' waist. The brunette started to walk away, but Wyatt jerked him right back. "Wait a minute, you can't just dance and walk. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" The boy was confused.

"A kiss," Wyatt puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

Chris was not gonna let this happen. Before the guy could get too close, Chris kneed him, right in the stomach, which caused the blonde to fall on his knees. Before he could get up, the brunette hurried away. Like hell he was gonna kiss that jerk. Neither was he going to dinner with him. Wyatt might have been scary but he was not the smartest tool on the shed. How was he gonna go to dinner with him when he didn't have his phone number or address? The Perry smirked as he walked back into the crowd. He felt as though he really outsmarted the blonde this time.

"What a man, what a sexy man," Wyatt smirked as he watched the Perry run off into the crowd. He finally got his date.

* * *

Please review. It keeps me motivated.

That whole scene with Bianca and Chris kinda came from Taming the Shrew. If you've seen it, you'd know what I'm talking about. Go watch it. Its a good movie. Its where 10 things I hate about you, comes from. I know its Shakespear and you guys might not like the old English language, but if you can get past that its not bad.

I hope Chris was more shrewish for you guys.

Honestly I don't know when the next time I'll update will be. Only school will tell that. Oh and I'm still working on my other stories. Time Won't Let Me Go has already been started. Now I just need to find the file to finish it. Yes ever since I went to school I've made 3000 documents and I don't know which one is which. Dark Matters only has 3 chapter left. That might not seem long but if you've notice how long my chapters are and compare them to other stories, then you'll notice that its about the same as any other story. I'm trying to tie everything into the show. I know that sounds impossible, but I promise you I will make it happen. So please keep reviewing. Love you guys.


End file.
